


Quiet hissing of a creeper

by howterrib0n



Series: Mobs and villages au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Minecraft, Pining, mobs and villages au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: Skeppy is finally free from his dark home of the catacombs underneath the kingdom, but now he has to find his way on the surface. On the way though, he sees a pretty stranger.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mobs and villages au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Quiet hissing of a creeper

Skeppy had never liked living in the catacombs when he spawned into the world for the first time, they were dark and dreary. The other mobs around him were starved, wishing for something new to replace stale underground air. The architecture around him growing up while down there was essentially crumbling, seeing the decaying, old skulls of the dead made it worse. So you could understand that when he found a secret entrance out of it, he was ecstatic to finally leave.

Though after leaving though he felt...lonely. He had surfaced in the middle of a dark forest and had spent a few days wandering around the area. Then Skeppy began to realize he didn’t have anything up here to do. He was alone, and if he exploded something, he’d spawn back in the catacombs, where his childhood bed laid. The creeper would spend time next to the river then, usually sitting down and contemplating his life choices. He couldn’t go back. Everyone would criticize him or interrogate him on how he got out.

One day, the boy had realized. He knew what he had to do. He had set off next to the river now, walking along it in one direction. He needed to find a place to settle, maybe somewhat near a village, but secluded enough to where he wasn’t seen. He knew being too close to civilization will drive him mad with the need to destroy the area around him, to follow someone and explode in their face.

If anything Skeppy wanted, he wanted to not be a murderer. Even with the concept of re-spawning, he doesn’t want to be the reason someone would have to. To him, having to re-spawn was painful, he’d say unnatural even. It didn’t feel right in his bones after re-spawning even if he’s only had to once or twice. It could just be because of his status as a so-called ‘hostile’ mob rather than a peaceful or neutral one, but he’d rather not risk anyone else going through it.

After a few hours of walking, he finally found sight of the path to the village. It led out of the dark forest and into a large field. The village sat upon a hill fifty meters or so away, he noted. There were a few houses strung a bit closer to the forest but they were still slightly far away. Skeppy turned and walked down the path for a bit, enough to be in a darker area.

The creeper walked off into the underbrush and began to dig under the roots of a large tree. This is where he’d live for now, until he somehow finds something proper, maybe some kind of abandoned structure.

By sunset, he had a sizable hole to live in, big enough to set up a makeshift bed of the blankets he’d brought with him. Setting up his blankets, he collapsed into them. Falling asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later, Skeppy had finally woken up. Crawling out of the den, he looked up through the tree leaves, squinting. The sun was up, and bright for sure. The boy couldn’t get used to it, especially after living in the catacombs for so long and only being up on the surface for a week at the very least. He crossed his arms tightly to himself and looked downwards, feeling himself begin to feel nostalgic towards the memories he had of the other hostile mobs. The constant noise around him was annoying back then but now he begins to miss it. 

The surface was a lot quieter than the catacombs were.

That ended though as Skeppy heard a snap come from the path and the smell of something wafted through the air. He wandered over, hiding through the underbrush. There he spotted someone else, a boy. Walking down the path with a basket, unknown contents covered by a red handkerchief. Before Skeppy realized, he was staring closely.

The stranger was dirty blonde, with glasses, and a red-black cloak. His skin was pale. _How pretty_ , Skeppy thought to himself before jerking back. _Wait what?_ Did he just..Skeppy began to panic thinking about the boy. As he finally calmed down and looked back towards the path, the ~~pretty~~ stranger was long gone.

For some reason, this information crushed Skeppy. Making him think more, why’d he feel so entranced by this boy? More importantly, did he want the stranger to come back again? Skeppy thought to himself, maybe..he didn’t mind seeing that boy again. He wouldn’t dare getting closer to him, in fear of hurting him, but maybe he could just admire from a distance. Yeah, Skeppy told himself, he wouldn’t mind watching the pretty stranger from afar, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Mobs and villages au is basically just a mob fusion au but I guess different since I made it more as a comfort thing? I dunno but Bad's a wolf and Skeppy's a creeper. 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @furbiwitch for some drawings of it.


End file.
